


Last New Year's I gave you my heart.

by youcantsaymylastname



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Photographs, Secret Saito Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/pseuds/youcantsaymylastname
Summary: Arthur waits impatiently for a text from Eames.





	Last New Year's I gave you my heart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreaminghigher (regencyaus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regencyaus/gifts).



> A Secret Saito Gift for dreaminghigher. Their prompt was 3am.  
> Happy Secret Saito!
> 
> Thank you to Writlarge who supported and helped me with brainstorming and editing although all mistakes are due to ignoring awesome advice. :O)

Arthur flipped the page of the novel, not really paying attention to the narrative, his mind wandering. He sighed, giving up, and picked up his 1 phone on the coffee table in front of him.

Saito had hired Eames for a quick forging job in Beijing. Since Inception, Saito had become an excellent extractor. He worked with shady, powerful business people bridging the secretive dream sharing model with a more lucrative professional less mob-styled) model. 

Arthur enjoyed working with Saito because he offered state of the art dream facilities designed by his company as well as excellent compensation packages.He had finished a point man job through Saito's facilities two weeks go and flown home early. He expected Eames to text his flight details soon. 

Arthur unlocked his phone. 2:55am. Still no messages or emails from his husband.  
Arthur and Eames had married at the registrar's office 364 days ago. Dammit. Saito had promised.

The phone buzzed in his hands. Arthur's hand shook slightly as he read the  
text from his partner. They would be celebrating together after all. Saito had kept his word (as Arthur expected.)

Eames’ flight would land at Heathrow after a short layover in Amsterdam, getting him home an hour before New Year's Eve.

Saito understood the importance of tomorrow. Why Arthur and Eames demanded the concession in their contracts - they wanted to spent December 31st, 2018 together.

Arthur carried the champagne bottle to the fridge, wondering if he should preorder take away from their favourite Indian restaurant near the High Street. His phone rang.

"Hello, Mr. Eames."

"Happy one day until our Anniversary, Darling. I’ll see you soon.”

"I love you too."


End file.
